


Homecoming

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha comes home to a warm welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "just a kiss"

It had just been a kiss, Natasha told herself, as the hatch of the quinjet closed behind her, as she insinuated herself into the target’s diplomatic reception, as she flirted with his guards and slipped the flash drive he intended to sell from his person, just a friendly kiss.

But when she returned to the Tower after her debrief and found Pepper standing in the lobby waiting for her, she stopped short.

“Pepper?” she asked, trying not to hope.

The other woman smiled, bright and genuine. “Welcome home, Natasha,” she said.

And this time, the kiss was definitely a _kiss_.

THE END


End file.
